Yūki Terumi
Susanoo (Most notably known as Terumi) will take possession of Hazama's body if a level of trust with any member of the group goes below -10. Every student start at 0. If by any chance a student manages to get a level of trust of +10, Hazama will be friendlier to that one student, meaning that a -10 will affect the group as a whole while a +10 will only affect an individual. (See Levels of Trust at the bottom for more information.) Appearance Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He also retains a few articles of clothing from Hazama’s form, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. When he activates Overdrive mode, his hood comes off for a brief moment, revealing his spiky green hair. In his ghost form Terumi is a black mass with green energy on him with his face having a wide smile and only one glowing green eye. During the Great Dark War, before fusing with Kazuma, Terumi wore a Magick Association uniform shirt, a tattered orange cape with a hood, and long black ribbons across his arms. Personality Cruel, sadistic, and selfish, Terumi delights in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relishes pure chaos. He happily provokes and manipulates others for his own amusement, and ruthlessly tortures anyone who irritates him or get in his way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned him the contempt of almost every character in the BlazBlue universe, most notably Ragna, Kokonoe, and Nine. However, he is prone to enraged tantrums and panics a lot when things don’t go his way. Despite this, Terumi’s personality serves as a foil to both Hazama and his original self, Susanoo; the former seems to favor more subtle forms of dialogue and harmless manipulation with Terumi being more blunt and open to violence (shown even more clearly when the two are separated as of Centralfiction), to the point where even Terumi himself cannot fully trust Hazama with specific duties due to the latter’s ambiguity. Meanwhile, his personality as Susanoo is more composed and focused on rage and hatred rather than the sadistic tendencies displayed as Terumi. As Susanoo, Terumi is more collected, but beneath the seemingly stoic demeanor is a boiling and explosive rage which he uses to fuel his destructive tendencies. He views all others as beneath him and treats them with utter disgust, referring to them as either trash or waste. He constantly reminds those who dare to defy him the fact that he is a true god. Powers (Persona) and abilities In battle, Terumi is a powerful, vicious, and savage opponent, able to fight on par with both Hakumen and Jūbei. In line with his sadism, Terumi’s fighting style revolves around inflicting as much pain on his enemy as possible before finally killing them. In contrast to Hazama, who relies on his Ouroboros chains and whose fighting style was graceful and dance-like, Terumi’s style is far more barbaric and cruel, relying more on his serpentine spirits, butterfly knives, and knives within the heels of his shoes. He is also adept in the use of his Ouroboros for direct attacks, using it for his Snake Bite, Retaliating Fang, Venomous Bite, and Screeches of the Condemned attacks, being these the only times he uses it as such. Terumi is also able to access the power of the Susanoo Unit despite no longer owning it, using it to transform into the Dark Susanoo, a black and green shadow version of Hakumen, and deal the final blow in his Astral Heat, Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk. Trivia ; Naming * “Yūki” (幽鬼) in Japanese means “ghost” or “revenant”. His last name translates from Japanese as “beautiful shrine” and is a feminine name, although admittedly rare. * His technique naming-motif is snakes, which also parallels his nature that nods to how snakes are negatively portrayed in most forms of mythology and media. Hazama follows this motif as well. ** In nod to this as a contrast Hazama’s crest being akin to the Ouroboros, Terumi’s crest instead resembles a caduceus, or “herald’s staff”, which consists of two snakes coiling around a winged staff. In Greek mythology, it was carried by Hermes, a cunning trickster god who could freely move between the boundaries of worlds as an emissary of the gods and conductor of souls into the afterlife, which overall nods to Terumi’s nature in both his personality and the fact that he was originally a god-like being. ** Terumi also has his Distortion Drive Orochi Burensen, which like Hazama’s Orochi Burensō, is a nod to the Shintō mythology beast, the Yamata-no-Orochi. Level Of Trust (L.O.T) Imagine a scale that goes from -20 passing by 0 to finally end up at +20. If a member of the group goes below -10, the entire group will suffer from this, Terumi will express his dissatisfaction during combat by either: Being inactive and passing his turn or by straight up attacking the member with the lowest trust level. If that level were to reach -20, Terumi would immediately leave the group and act in the world according to his own ways, he could easily become a nuissance or an enemy. Hazama will only recover his body if all of the members of the group have at least a L.O.T of 0. However, if that level were to become +10 for a member, whether this is of usefulness or eggs, Hazama will become friendlier to the individual to the point of taking small errands for that same person. If that number reaches +20, Hazama will defend that person with his life, this reaction is probably due to Redacted.